Patients with cancer typically exhibit adaptive immune responses against various tumor antigens. Despite the presence of this tumor-directed immune response, in many cases the patient's immune response is insufficient to block tumor growth and prolong survival. Cancer vaccines were originally designed to enhance the patient's own immune response. To date, the therapeutic potential of such cancer vaccines has not been realized. Accordingly, methods for enhancing the efficacy of a tumor-directed immune response are urgently required.